A Wish to the Blue Fairy
by Eleonore Magilinon
Summary: An alternative ending for the story, in which an old fairy tale inspires a little miracle to take place and a wish to be granted, as time stops its tracks in the dark cloudy sky.


Author's Note: This is an alternative view on how the story could have ended. Just a little fantasy of mine inspired by the wish for Agate to stay, as a human. And I thought that a little miracle from the fairy tale could come in handy))))

Disclaimer: I do not own Cluster Edge.

* * *

"All of you taught me that if you believe, miracles will happen" said Agate's spirit, smiling and fixing his friends its on itself and away from the black-winged figure, the source of all destruction.

At that moment each of his friends had the same agonizing feeling, a premonition that the wind that changed them all was about to die down, that the person dear to them all was about to leave them forever. And all the thoughts of the burning, exploding and plainly disappearing city beneath them as well as the fate of the world were blown away by the air current they were fighting against, all that stayed was the united wish – the wish for their friend to return to them safe and sound, the wish to take their human Agate from the incomplete God of Judgement or whatever it was – it didn't really matter.

And as much as he tried to hide it, deep inside Agate also wanted to stay. Now he finally became complete as a human, finally understood their reasoning, finally gained wonderful people as his friends – and already had to leave them, as sacrificing himself was the only way to save them. He shouldn't have had any regrets as he never cared for himself, only for others; he was more than happy to give up his life for their safety. Leaving the world the same way Calce did, by a hand of a friend – but not the one aiming for his life, but the one trying to save him till the end, offering his own life in exchange. He shouldn't have wished for more. But his soul becoming the one of a mere human he just did. Just a little tiny bit...

And a little secret of the world is that miracle really do happen. It's just that for exceptional event to take place an outstanding will is indispensable. The honest wish of those four young men, however, met the requirements.

And thus a bullet which had already been fired stopped in its tracks caught in a shining light that slowly took shape of a person, a beautiful and smiling young woman. If he had taken an afford of searching his memory, Chrome would have recognized Calce's mother. She wrapped the bullet with her hands and dissolved it into golden lights. Then she turned to Agate's spirit behind he and took his transparent hands into hers. Beryl, being the most attentive, did not fail to notice that with appearance of the lady the time also stopped still together even with the fearsome God and wind itself.

"The miracles really do happen, my dear", she said, radiating with warth and heartfelt kindness, "and you, who created so many of them for the sake of others deserves one more than anybody".

"But I... I was made that way," Agate tried to protest, the words of flattery seeming undeserved to him, "it was the purpose of my creation, as a God..."

"Yes," she smiled, "but you're a God no longer, aren't you? You chose to be human and you sought to be one, you earned it by your deeds and your actions..."

"Are you a God? A real one?" Agate asked, confusion and admiration mixed in his look.

"I?" The lady slowly shook her head with the same warm smile. "Of course not. I'm rather... like a Blue Fairy."

_A Fairy with Turquoise Hair_, a distant memory came to Fon's mind, as he took notice of the lady's clothes gleaming light blue in the dark sky surrounding them. _The one who turned a doll Pinocchio into a human boy. Could she even turn a god into a human? Could she really bring about such a miracle? _

Meanwhile, the lady took hold of Chrome's hand, and as she released it, a small drop of blood floated above the palm of her hand. And this blood began to gather the shining particles which were being taken away from the body with the black wings beneath them, together with its God's powers. Soon it became a sphere of light so intense it was blinding – which, however, still perished in comparison with the warm shine she was beaming.

"So, this light you created will grant the wish of peace the people of this world have. It's time for your own little wish to come true, my children" she said, and with that the light expanded, first taking inside itself the four friends and than continuing to grow to cover all the land and all the destruction brought by the war...

* * *

And then there was a feeling of a wind. Of a fresh breeze blowing about, caressing your cheeks and making you shiver as it penetrated through the thin shirt.

For some reason, it was Fon who was the first to regain consciousness. He set on the grass he had been sleeping on and looked around to find his friends lying near him, breathing peacefully and having their well-deserved rest. They were all there. Beryl, still in his black costume but with his necktie being loosened a bit, as though to favour the freedom of his spirit over the ties of being a nobility and an honourable student. Chrome, the wind playing with the locks of his hair, as his sword and armour laid aside. And finally Agate, real human Agate smiling to something in his sleep.

On the field to his left, their cherished airplane was standing, without a single scratch, shining majestically in the rays of the morning sun. Far in the distance, outlines of the main academy building could be seen. They were back.

Fon looked up at the sky and somehow a feeling came to him that the page of the great book of adventures they were living through, the page on which appeared Agate as his first friend and where his bonds with Beryl and Chrome were created, had turned, and now the other was beginning, bringing about the experiences yet unknown. But with his true friends by his side he felt prepared for just anything, and, the thought impossible for him just a few months before, he was looking forward that unknown exciting future.

Than again, that sky looked blue and clear, without a single cloud. A great day to fly high.

He noticed a figure running towards them. As it came nearer, Fon confirmed his guess of it being Professor Hema. He looked worried, so Fon smiled and waved enthusiastically to show that everything was just fine.

_Since it really was just fine. And it was going to be from now on._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this small story. If you did, I would be really happy to read your reviews. I'm thinking about writing a continuation and them continuing to study in the Academy and even creating some new adventures for their days to be exciting as Fon expects them to be. But I would do it only if there's somebody interested in such a story (and I should warn you that I do not favour any shounen-ai relations so do not as for them, however, it might include some old-fashioned romance that did not appear in the original).


End file.
